


30 Day OTP Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 30 Day OTP Challenge for Davekat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This might be OOC a few times. I will be adding tags as I go. Point of view alternates between Dave and Karkat.

You were contemplating on what had gotten you to this point in your life. Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and for the past week you've been behind the same new kid in your English, science and your Spanish IV as well as sitting behind you in math and health. For some reason, however, he's been on your mind since. You don't know if it's because he hasn't noticed you yet, or if it's because he's been in front of you for an entire 3 periods and behind you another 2. Hell, it can even be that one time he borrowed your pencil and hasn't returned it yet. Yes, it was weird to obsess over the new kid (your friend/"twin", Rose, agrees, too), but was it a better reason when the new kid came into the world blessed by God himself being the cutest thing you've seen? You're not sure if you're supposed to know the answer, and you're not sure if you would even want to know the answer.

It was the end of English. The teacher droned on about prose writings. You didn't write anything down about it because you had your things packed up and ready to move to the next class. Everyone was chatting away to their friends about weekend plans or why they were grounded. You were just watching the clock. Being in one class for nearly 2 hours was killing you. The only actual ray of sunshine today was Rose coming in and giving the kid behind you the sickest burn after he kept pushing your desk forward and your teacher always yelling at you for moving the desks. Hopefully he'll realize it next time and catch the right person. Fuck, you've been in the room for so long that you hadn't cussed in several sentences in your thoughts. You need to get out of the fucking school. It's almost summer. You can do this.

You jump as everyone gets up, and your things is knocked to the ground. "Oh, my God," you get out of your seat and kneel onto the ground and begin to gather your things. Physics book, check, vocabulary book, check, sketch book full of dicks, check. You reach for your pencil pouch (more like a pencil zip-lock bag) and you're shocked to feel a much smaller hand. You jerk your hand away and your neck snaps up. It's the new kid, fuck. He had your novel from home and pencil pouch. He hands them to you and the both of you stand. It's an awkward silence that is thankfully broken. "I noticed that no one was helping you," he says loudly. "Thanks," you say quietly as he raises a hand to you. "I only helped you for a favor." You look to him and raise an eyebrow. "As you can see, I am short as hell and I am new here. I've been late to health for the past week and today is my last time I can be late before I have a detention, something that my dad that will be very pissed at me if I do happen to get. In health class, I notice that you're tall. Get my point?" You're surprised that the teacher hasn't ripped his asshole that he's cussing and you realize he's not in the room. "So you want me to lead you there?" He nods, "Yes."

You immediately grab his and and move past him before leading him out the door and down the hall. Chatter buzzes the hall as you try to hustle down the hall. You fucking can't because the clusters of students clogging the hall's flow. You're not half-way down the hall when the bell rings. "Fuck," you hear him snap. At the sound of the last bell, everyone's gone. You and the kid were hustling down the hall and turn the corner. The health teacher were at the door. "My, my," he began, "Mr. Strider and Mr. Vantas. Where are the late slips?"

"I can explain," he begins, "There are conglomerate masses in the halls until the final bell. I had to have Strider lead me here because everyone thinks I'm just another 8th grader in the high school hallways." The teacher looks from him to you, "Is this true?" You nod, not wanting to mess anything up with the new kid. The teacher sighs before he lets you in the room, "Try to navigate through the halls quicker. I'll see about getting hall monitors next time." You both nod and sneak into the classroom. You take his seat and he takes yours without word. The sudden realization hits you; you held his hand for a 2 solid minutes and you don't know his name. You peer over his shoulder to the top of a paper. Karkat, you read. It's a such a nice name for him, it suits him.


	2. Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's POV

Your name is KARAKT VANTAS, and you're not sure how you ended like this. You don't even know how you ended up like this, but you ended up cuddling against the blond-haired boy from school at another kid's sleepover.

Of course, you knew how you got to the other kid's house; your dad dropped you off at the kid's house. You remember his name is John, and when you asked your dad was more than happy because you weren't hanging out with Gamzee again. Fuck, this ADHD makes it hard to focus on the main objective at the moment; wondering why the hell you're the little spoon of the blond kid in the middle of John's floor, and figure out why you have John's dirty little brown bunny in your arms.

"Hey," you whisper loudly, looking up. John's arm laid over the edge of the bed, just above your arms. Well, one question has been figured out but you're still curious about why his friend's arms are around you, holding you close to him. The arm that's under you must be asleep, and he must feel fucking uncomfortable with his nose buried in your hair. It's going to fucking suck when you wake up in the morning with an awkward boner jabbing you in your leg, or how you'll want to be bent over and thoroughly fucked. God damn, you need to stop letting your mind wandering to instantaneous sexy times. You're a boy who should like girls. That's what boys did, you thought, according to that bible that you found in your closet.

The room was dark, you turning your head as far as possible, "Dude, what the fuck?"

The other shifts around you. "M'name's Dave..." He mumbles like he's asleep, you staring at the ceiling. "Dave!"

He jumps up, "What the fuck?" His arms unwrap around you and he sits up, looking at him. "What the fuck?" You get on your back, "I woke up and we were doing the spooning bullshit in the movies." You didn't think it was bullshit, at least. It felt nice if he were honest. You watch as he put his hand through his hair, "Shit, that was uncool. Sorry." Karkat sat up, John's rabbit in hand. "Why the fuck do I have this still?" Dave took the bunny from him and tossed it back on John's bed. Both of you laid back on the ground, he in his area of sleep and you in yours.

"So, we just stay like this?"

"Yes, I assume. Good night, Dave."

"Good night Karkat."

It didn't help when you woke up hours later, back in the same position and his friend cackling about the situation. You immediately throw your pillow at him, getting up and huffing.


	3. Day 3- Playing Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's POV

John had let you stay after spending the night to hang out with him. He offered the same deal to Karkat, and thankfully the boy was interested in doing so. It was currently noon and you, John and Karkat were taking turns to play that damned game only Harley has passed so far. It embarrasses you, even more, when you realize it's a game for kids 10 and up. You're a junior, damn it, why is it hard to beat _Planeteer: Explore the Galaxies_? It was Karkat's turn, he still on level 2 of the Milky Way, he huffing.

"I've never even heard of this game, what the fuck? It's hard as hell, I keep running into these damn meteorites while trying to get to Jupiter," he complained, "We almost had it when Dave got had the controller." You looked up, the avatar on the screen was riding their spaceship through the asteroid belt. "I'll give whoever can do this whatever's in my right pocket if they beat this." You perk up, looking to him, "Do you need me to beat it?"

"Just do it," Karkat practically tossed you the game controller, you picking it up in your hands and unpausing it, starting to control the avatar and avoiding the meteorites. "Dave, you're not doing this," John said as he stared at the television screen. Dave didn't answer as he concentrated on the game, not moving his eyes away until he seen the big, pale orange planet with brown bands around it. "Holy shit, Dave!" Dave smirked as the rocket landed on top of the planet, upbeat music playing as the letters dropped from the top of the screen, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.

Karkat spewed profanities like he had just heard the world was ending, and John stared in awe at the television as the screen went black, and a new set levels were on display. "So, since I drove the ship from Mars to Jupiter, do I get to play the first level fighting the Jupiter monsters?" John nods as Karkat sat back next to him, huffing. "So, Dave. I have a question."

"What is it?" You ask as you put the controller down, looking at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch on Friday." John jokingly went on about how it was totally a date. You snorted as you looked to him, "If it's okay with Bro, yeah." Of course, it would be, you never see him much, nor does he ever seem to have plans for you. "If I am available, where do we want to go?" John egged on how it was a date, you and him ignoring his words.

"My dad owns the diner downtown," he began, "I'm sure he'll let us go there if you want. I can come by your house if you want." You didn't want him to ever see Bro's house, you shaking your head. "Nah, we can meet up somewhere and then go," you gave him the excuse quickly, he nodding. "How about the main hallway after school since it's Friday?" Karkat nodded, looking at him and smiling. "Sure Dave. Can I get a last name for you?"

"Strider; my name is Dave Strider. How about you?"

"My name is Karkat Vantas."


	4. Day 4- On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's POV

It was Friday afternoon, and you were waiting in the main hallway. Thank God that the meteorologists were right and the skies were cleared. You had your coat on, texting your dad that you were on your way to the diner and that you were bringing a friend along. He jokingly texts back that it was a date. Why the hell do people keep making the joke? You quietly scold him about teasing him, huffing and getting a half-sincere apology from your dad. You missed him when you lived with your mom, but you live with your dad now.

"Vantas," he was behind you, you putting your phone in your pocket. "I took my brother's truck so we weren't so cold." You nod, hoping he didn't get into much trouble over it. He smiles as he holds his hand out, you taking it into yours. He leads you out into the cold afternoon and to a beat-up, rusted orange truck. Once both of you were to the side, he opens your door. "What a true gentleman," you muttered with a side smile. He laughs, tells you to watch your arms and legs before slamming the door. "This has been in the family since 1974, and Bro officially had received this on his 14th birthday," Dave said, you nodding. He got in through the open window on the driver's side before putting a screwdriver into the ignition. "Is this thing even safe?"

"Of course, he just got the breaks replaced," Dave said as he pulled through the open parking space before turning. "Where's the diner?" You roll your eyes, "Did I say diner? I'm sorry, I keep getting mixed up with it," he looked to the driver, "He owns the seafood place at the end of town." You hear him laugh as he drove the car, you not paying attention to him. "Holy shit, your dad is that guy?" You raise an eyebrow, wondering what he means. "What?"

"Jade took us to eat there on my birthday as a surprise. Your dad is the short one with black, curly hair, right?" You nod, watching him laugh. "He's a nice guy; he gave me a fucking hug." It sounded like your dad all right, you sighing in relief and nodding. "Yeah, he's a lover, not a fighter." You watch as he nod, driving on the highway. 

You don't realize that you were there until he started getting out of the car through the window, and you cussing up a storm as you got out, slamming it with the same hardness that he had done before. You grab his hand again as the both of you get inside, finding him already at the front of the restaurant. You groan loudly, "What the fuck, dad?"

"Just seeing which friend you were bringing," he said, you know he's doing his best fighting off a shit-eating grin as he eyed Dave. "I'm, uh, Dave Strider, Mr. Vantas." You watched as the blonde stuck his arm out to shake hands with your father before he slowly pushed Dave's hand away and hugging Dave again. You stare in horror, finally clearing your throat, "Dad, we're just going to go to the spot I frequent, okay?" Your dad releases Dave, nodding. "Yeah, sure. I'll be around in a minute." You nod as you lead Dave to the back of the room, losing a battle of fighting away a blush.

"Your dad really is a hugger," Dave muttered, you leading him to a far back booth. "You sit here often?" Karkat nodded as he pointed to the pier, Dave looking out. "That's a cool view." You nod, smiling. "I'm probably just getting a milkshake. You?" He nodded, muttering that it sounded good.

When you two do order and get your milkshakes (and the God damn cheesy dinner rolls. Your dad insisted) you happen to stare at him, letting him drone on about how he ran a comedy blog or two and made his own comic. "That's the shittiest thing I can think of, Strider. I've seen pages and pages worth of crap on there." He smiled and tilted the milkshake at you, "Since it is Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, the shittier it is, the better." You roll your eyes as he put his hand halfway on the table, you getting the gist and putting your hand on top of his, smiling.

The unfortunate buzzing on the table makes you look at your phone, setting the cup down and picking your phone up. You see it's from your dad, you semi-scared of what it would say.

_I KNEW IT WAS A FUCKING DATE._

You quickly dismiss it before you look back to Dave. "Maybe next time we can go to the movies?" Dave asked, you nodding. "My treat."


End file.
